


I'm gonna be

by me (Shipalltheships)



Series: Haikyuu!! Song-fic Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Song fic, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, Weddings, im going to fluff hell, like serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/me
Summary: It's the biggest day of most everyone's' life, one of the most important times in your intire life. It's their wedding day.orA literal shit-ton of fluff





	

Today was the day. The day most people cherish for all of their lives. It was his wedding day, and to say that Ryuunosuke was nervous was an understatement. He was jittery, and sweaty and desperately hoping that everything would go fine.

What was there to worry about anyway? There is no way Chikara would leave right? Right? Right. Right? Right. ‘ _Ugh, this is going to be the death of me.’_  He thinks as his best friend and best man walks into the room.

“Ryuu, dude are you okay? You look like you are going to puke.” Nishinoya says the second he gets a glance at the groom.

“I don’t know bro. I’m so nervous I’m shaking.”  Noya throws his head back laughing.

“I was too, but look, there is nothing to worry about. Chikara is just as nervous, from what I hear.” He gives him a encouraging pat on the back. “Now let’s go and get you married!” The smaller man had grown a few centimeters taller in the 9 years after they had graduated, but not much.

He grabs Ryuu’s wrist and drags him to the door of his suite, before he turns and looks up at his friend.

“Are you ready?” Ryuu nods and straightens and deeply breathes in and out. Noya opens the door.

  
“Remember, I will be right behind you, ready to tackle you if you try to run.” He gives a smile, and Tanaka chuckles in response, easing his nerves a little bit.  He waits at the end of the hall pacing, as he waits for Saeko to show up.  When she does she is out of breath, and slightly flushed.

“What is up with you? Last I checked, I was the one getting married today.” he jokes, but soon regrets it as he is hit upside the head.

“What’s with the sass, I was helping _your_ groom.” She shoots back at him, but there is no sting. Her eyes show her true emotion. Excitement, happiness, and a tad bit of jealousy.

“You ready?” She asks. Tanaka mimics the movement he gave to Noya as well.  “Good, now stop looking so stressed! You’ll be fine!” She says slugging him in the arm, causing him to grab it and nurse it for a moment.

“Let’s do this.” she says taking his arm and leading him down the hall, into the ceremony room. Most of it is made of glass, and you can see the scenery everywhere. Candles light the corner of the room where the light barely touches, although most of it was pretty bright due to the light of the rising sun. Snow was gently falling around outside, only making the inside more enchanting.

A white carpet leads to the front where the priest stands, a Mr. Sawamura Daichi. Who through a lot of convincing and bribery, agreed to officiate the wedding. Bright green and white flowers decorate the hall, along with soft glowing lanterns.

When they get to the end the two siblings turn to each other, and after sharing a hug Saeko pulls away and whispers to him.    

“You’re my favorite pain-in-the-ass.”

“Don’t start anything while I’m up there, Chikara will have my head.” He whispers back, she gives a little laugh, squeezes his arm and goes to take her seat.

Next down the aisle are Nishinoya and Chikara’s little sister, then Yamamoto and Yachi, and finally, Narita and Kinoshita. They all take their places behind Ryuu, as they wait. Suddenly the wedding march starts to play, and the crowd stands.

Ryuu’s mouth drops as he watches his soon-to-be-husband walk down the aisle. He is in a classic japanese wedding kimono, all black except for the bottom which is white and black stripped.

His hair is styled so it is slicked back except for the bangs which were making a little wave across his forehead. His mother, a friendly woman with black hair like her sons and sharp brown eyes, is standing on his left. While his father, a rather intimidating man with salt and pepper hair and dull green eyes stands on his son's right.

While they walk down, Ryuu can see them whispering something to each other. His father must make a joke because he can see Chikara trying to keep the giggle down. When they get to the end of the aisle, he kisses both of them on the cheek, then walks up to greet his to-be-husband.

“You look stunning.” Ryuu whispers as he takes his hands in his. Chikara blushes slightly, and whispers back.

“And you are as charming as ever.”

“Shall we begin?” Daichi asks them, and they nod in unison.

 

               -------------------------------------------------- **Later that night** \---------------------------------------------------

 

Despite tradition, they decided to hold a reception, where they family and friends would line up and give speeches and toasts to the grooms. And after food, there would be a party.

Ryuu and Chikara were sitting at a table facing everyone, so they were able to see and hear them. The food was all passed out, and everyone was getting ready to dance the rest of the night.

“I have a surprise for you,” Ryuu looked over at his husband. _His husband._

“Oh? Can I ask what it is?”

“Nope, you will just have to wait to find out.”

“Then why did you tell me?”

“To mess with you. Obviously.”  Chikara rolls his eyes.

They are able to scarf some food down before once again the attention is turned to them.

“Alright to get this party started I’m going to ask the grooms to come out to the dance floor!” The Dj announces into a microphone from the stand. The two look at each other, smiling, and stand to take their places on the dance floor.

“As a special request from Ryuu, here is a little surprise for ‘um!” He annonces into the microphone. Chikara looks over at Ryuu with a questioning gaze.

But before he can say anything, the music starts. Since neither of them really know how to dance, so they just step in slow circles.  At first it’s a slow piano, gently tapping away at the keys. Then the singer steps up.

 

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._

_And when I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

 

Chikara throws his head back and laughs. The song is a mix of slow and romantic, but is one of Ryuu’s favorite western songs. The usually energetic song is now something romantic, and it’s strange to hear at first.  

 

_And when I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you._

_And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream_

_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

 

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

 

Chikara rests his head on Ryuu’s shoulder, and gives a slight sigh before turning his head to meet with the others. He tips his chin up ever so slightly, giving the other man a quick kiss before pulling away.

 

_When I'm workin', yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's workin' hard for you._

_And when the money comes in for the work I do_

_I'll pass along every cent of it to you._

 

_And when I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you._

_And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

 

Ryuunosuke tries to be slick and spin Chikara, but it ultimately fails and they end up just giggling at each other. The rest of the room forgotten as they try to move together. 

 

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

 

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_To fall down at your door_

 

They try to spin again, this time with less disastrous results, meeting each other at the end of it for another quick kiss.

 

_When I wake up, well I hope I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's waking up to you._

_And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream_

_I'm gonna dream about the time I had with you._

 

They look at each other as the song comes to a close, this entire time they had forgotten about the crowd around them and all the eyes watching them. And it was amazing, to be the only thing the love of your life can see.

  
“I don’t know how much a mile is, but I would walk 500 to be with you.” Ryuu says, still looking into his husbands eyes. _His Husband._ Chikara sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and a special thanks to everyone who just keeps putting up with all my shitty fluff, I love you all. Don't forget to comment/leave kudos, whatever!!


End file.
